


My Perfect Little Family

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kids, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, at least the kid is one, family au, hopefully fluffy family stuff, mentioning of the rest of got7 maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: Little drabbles/oneshots about Yugyeom and Jaebum and their family life as fathers.





	1. Missing a Part of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skychromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has to part from the most precious thing in his life and is not taking it well or rather Yugyeom has to suffer due to that.

“Did you-”

“Yes Jaebum!”

“You don't even know what I am talking about, let me finish brat!” Jaebum's baritone voice grumbled over the receiver, taking a lot from the actual bite it hold due to it’s bad quality. Jaebum had always been a rather chill hyung. Even though Yugyeom knew he often tried to portray the strict, gruff, responsible one, in reality he was the biggest fluffball he had ever met.

 

That had already been apparent whenever the older talked about Nora, back in the days, or when the two of them visited Youngjae who was working at an animal shelter. More than once had Yugyeom needed to drag the older out of the store by pure force because ‘ _these pure innocent creatures needed a better home_ ’ (unfortunately his landlord wasn’t so fond of animals).

 

All that should have prepared Yugyeom for what was to come once Jaebum would have his own children.

 

The older was on an important business trip, one he for once couldn't skip like the countless other ones before. Yugyeom and Hyemi had accompanied him to the airport the former knowing how hard it would be for Jaebum to actually part from his daughter, therefore he wanted to give him as much time as possible with her.

 

Little did he know what a horrible idea that had been because unlike he had hoped seeing his little sunshine until the airport made him just want to take her along (who was of course just as into the idea of flying with her dad as Jaebum).

 

Only a lot of convincing and bargaining made him finally hand the 4 year old over to Yugyeom again so that the two could peacefully wink him goodbye and return home. Yugyeom had clearly seen the tears in Jaebum's eyes once he stepped behind the gates into the waiting area. He knew it would be hard but never once would have guessed this hard, but what he didn’t know was that worse was yet to come with the following days.

 

Jaebum called at least ten times a day, if not even more to check on Hyemi and remind Yugyeom of all necessary or sometimes not so necessary tasks. The first thing Jaebum wanted to do though, was always to hear if his daughter was doing fine and talk with her (or rather just listen to the adventures she had went through this day), only after that was the receiver transferred to Yugyeom and while Jaebum's voice was all warm and lovingly while talking to his sunshine, it changed completely once Yugyeom was on the other end.

 

Usually the older tried to remind him of every meal he was to have with Hyemi, every candy she was and wasn't allowed, every tv show the kid watched and was allowed to watch, every book and every toy she loved and everything revolving around getting ready for bed and waking her up. It was like Jaebum didn't trust him one bit with the child.

 

“You know that she is my daughter as well, sometimes I feel like I am just the uncle who is supposed to care for his niece whom he barely spent any time with. Jaebum I know all the rules, all the rituals. You might not have noticed, but I participate in them just as much as you did,” Yugyeom voiced out what a slight hint of annoyance covered up with a lot of humour. It had been on his mind for a bit now, though Yugyeom wasn't one to hold such grudge so he never really bothered about it. He wasn't even sure why he said it now. It just slipped past his lips without really thinking about it.

 

Unlike the expected bite from Jaebum, Yugyeom was suddenly met with silence, making him immediately regret his carelessness. “Hyung, I didn't-” the younger started, but quickly decided to just let it drop completely and continue with another topic, “How are you doing over there? Are the clients troubling you? Should I come over and teach them a lesson?”

 

Yugyeom had never been the jokester, but until now Jaebum still always appreciated his failed attempts, he had once said it was Yugyeom's charm. Though the younger could hardly believe that, but seeing Jaebum laugh about them or probably just about his fails was enough for him to keep them going over the years.

 

They didn't seem to work this time though as Yugyeom was still met with silence, making him slightly worry if he had overstepped a boundary. Instead of answering any of Yugyeom's previous question Jaebum asked one himself, “Have you eaten yet? Sometimes you are so occupied with her that you forget to eat your own meals.”

 

Unlike before Jaebum's voice had turned soft and caring. He didn't sound accusing or mad just plain worried and hearing that so clearly in the older's voice made Yugyeom sprout a huge uncontrollable blush on his cheeks. One probably reaching all the way over his ears, if the heat he was currently experiencing was anything to go by. Yugyeom was glad Jaebum couldn't see him right now, the older would only be amused and embarrassing further with cheesy compliments Yugyeom usually couldn't stand, but loved out of his lovers mouth.

 

“I-I” Yugyeom stumbled over his own words, thereby automatically giving away just how flustered he was. Before he could embarrass himself further Jaebum spared that awkwardness as he spoke up instead. “I forgot that I left not only one piece of my heart behind, but actually two, I'm sorry Gyeom. You know that I miss you just as much right?”

 

Still a bit speechless Yugyeom didn't immediately answer, but Jaebum's words had a nice warming effect inside him.

 

“Papa!! Papa!!! I broke the sink!! Help!” Hyemi disturbed the nice moment and it took Yugyeom a moment to realise just how serious the problem at hand might be. “Oh sh-” Yugyeom almost cursed as he heard the still running tap. The telephone was immediately thrown to the side as he dashed towards the bathroom with his daughter's hands gripping onto his wrist as he followed along, continued _help_ s falling from her little mouth. 

 

If Yugyeom had taken the phone along he would have heard Jaebum's deep laugh over the receiver, which he unfortunately missed, too occupied with the non stop running water in front of him and an excited and at the same time terrified, 4 year old jumping up and down next to him, screaming how he needs to save them from drowning.


	2. The little things that matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum had to learn to concentrate on the important things in life.

Never in his life had Jaebum more wished for the ground to open up a hole and eat him alive, never in his life had he wanted to just vanish into thin air as he did in that exact moment. He knew Yugyeom's ideas tended to be a bit careless, but he just thought therefore it was his job to keep him level headed and make sure his ideas didn't get to out of hand.

 

Usually that worked really well and Jaebum wondered what had made him think this was a good idea. “Hyung, don't mention them, just ignore it,” Yugyeom whispered next to him just loud enough for him to hear and no one else around trying to not gain even more attention. 

 

Jaebum once thought he had mastered the art of a good poker face to perfection, but once he had met the younger that was proven to be a completely false. Yugyeom had once mentioned how especially easy his distressed face was to read and ever since Jaebum felt like an open book for the world to read. It made him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable for quite some time.

 

Only  when he later  on learned that Yugyeom was  actually  one of the few able to tell between mask and real emotion the older felt at ease again, because he trusted Yugyeom, there wasn't anything he wanted to hide from the other, but the same did not apply for the rest of the world.

 

Hearing Yugyeom so calm actually helped him, though his words seemed useless on its' own. It was not possible to ignore them, not if all their eyes were directed at them and especially not with how they kept openly whispering to each other and even pointing towards them from time to time. It was just Impossible.

 

The sudden arm around his shoulders helped keeping his nerves at bay, but just fuelled the whispering around them. “You are not helping the matter,” Jaebum almost hissed trying to not let it show just how uncomfortable and nervous he was.   
  
“Let them talk, who cares, just think of all the trouble we went through and imagine all the nice moments we will have in the future, do you want them to ruin this for you?” The younger definitely had a point. It took them quite a lot of time to get to this point. They had worried night over night if this was a good idea and once they got everything rolling the worrying didn't stop. Instead they now worried if it was even possible for them to achieve their dream and the more Jaebum thought about it the calmer he became.

 

“I am sorry you're right, It's just-”,  
“I know,” Yugyeom finished not needing to hear what was on the others mind.  Jaebum was glad they worked like this because he didn't even know what exactly it was that  riled him up this much. 

 

“ I mean, we probably should have expected such a reaction, given how we are two males which is till  uncommon -”,

“I know, I know,” Jaebum stopped him  this time .

 

It was true.  H e should have seen this coming,  they must have be en an odd picture.  The two of them did that very well on their own,  now  with their new  addition,  the picture  must have been even mo re off.

 

“ But isn't it totally worth it? I mean what are these few stares compared to what we finally gained. Seriously I don't even pay any attention to them,” Yugyeom said a slight melody accompanying his words, showing how carefree he  currently  was.  He then rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder, his gaze averted to the third person peacefully sleeping in Jaebum's arms. “All I can see is this gorgeous person next to me and the cutest little baby  girl in his arms.”

 

T here was a strong urge within Jaebum to slap the younger over the head for saying such a  cheesy thing, but the mention of their newest addition, made him avert his gaze towards the sleeping toddler in his arms, and luckily for Yugyeom, forget about  i t.

 

There was something so calming about watching the youngest among them sleep, h er eyes closed, h er black hair sticking to h er little forehead while  s he kept on  sucking at her soother .  She had just recently turned two and while it had taken her a few days to start trusting him and Yugyeom, now,  three weeks later she completely relied on them.

 

She was a shy little girl and Jaebum wanted to squish her to death at times for how adorable she was.  Today she had needed just a  few minutes  to open up and actually go play with other kids, though she did try pursuing both Yugyeom  and him  to tag along.

 

In the end she  went alone and  when she had  returned to them  the little sunshine was  gleefully and extremely happy, but exhausted all the same.  She had tried to tell them , in her broken words, what she had  done just now,  but it quickly started to show just how tired she was and before Jaebum knew it she had actually fallen asleep in his  arms . 

 

Both Jaebum and Yugyeom were too afraid to wake her up while moving, still too new to this whole concept of parenting and full of patience and unbelievable adoration for every moment they got with her.

 

It was like a dream, too good to be true and Jaebum couldn't even imagine who on earth could abound such an angel. At the same time he was somewhat grateful, though the thought made him immediately feel like a horrible and selfish person, but because of that he promised himself and the smaller one in his arms that he would do anything to provide her with all the love he possessed.

 


End file.
